


Ass Escape 3

by smellygarbage



Category: Ape Escape (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Booty, Breast Sucking, Breasts, Christmas, Face-Sitting, Gay Sex, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Loli, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Scissoring, Shota, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Titjob, Vagina Licking, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smellygarbage/pseuds/smellygarbage
Summary: The third one.Possibly the worst one.





	Ass Escape 3

It was a christmas night, where everybody was opening up their presents and telling stories, Kei was not surprised by his gifts, because he thought they weren't that great, so Yumi and Aki came up with a plan. Yumi tells Kei to follow her to a room, only for him to find both Aki and Yumi nude. Kei was shocked and confused, but also aroused, so Yumi took off his clothes and started to kiss him. 

Yumi, then grabs Kei's penis and puts it in her vagina, so Kei started to fuck her and after he was done, he went to fuck Aki's pussy as well, in which he cummed inside her. Then, Kei and Yumi started to grab Aki's breasts and suck them, while Kei moved on to lick Aki's vagina and put his head between her buttcheeks. Kei eventually sits on a chair, so Aki could put his dick between her breasts and suck it, so she could give him both a titjob and a blowjob, which made him cum all over her face and breasts.

Kei was satisfied and thanked both girls for pleasing him, so he left the room, only to hear some strange sounds in another room. He eventually discovers Jake sucking Spike's dick, with Jimmy fucking him in the ass. 

Kei was even more confused, because he never thought about fucking other boys, but then Jimmy pulls down Kei's pants and pushes Kei to the bed, while sitting on his penis, causing Kei to be forced to fuck Jimmy's ass. Kei then bends over on the bed, so Spike begins to grab his ass and lick his anus, then Jake pulls out his dick and Spike sucked Jake's dick for a bit, while fingering Kei's ass, before Jake put it inside Kei's ass and fucks him. Kei started to like it, so it was his turn to fuck Jake in the ass, while Jake was kissing Spike, who was getting fucked by Jimmy in the ass. Then, Kei got his dicked sucked by Spike, while Jimmy was sitting on Jake's face and getting his anus licked. 

The four boys were having fun on their own, but so were Yumi and Aki. Aki layed on the bed, so Yumi could sit on her face, which led to Aki licking Yumi's pussy. After licking Yumi's vagina, Aki and Yumi started to do some scissoring, where they would rub their pussies, until they let out some pussy juice. Not tired yet, Yumi started to play with Aki's ass and pussy, by fingering and licking her, while also bringing up a strap on, so she could fuck Aki. Yumi puts on the strap on and starts to fuck Aki, while Aki begins to moan and grab her own breasts. Yumi, eventually, gets on top of Aki, so they start to kiss, while Yumi was grabbing Aki's left breast.

In the next day, Aki, Kei and Yumi put their clothes back on and pack their stuff to say good bye to the others, so they could go back home. Everything seemed fine, until Yumi realized she forgot about something. Natalie was busy cleaing the house, but then she found a weird looking pink rubber object.


End file.
